


put your blinds up

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blind Date, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Romance, a bit of blackmail, lots of shenanigans, the tiniest bit of catfishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Kihyun's older sister doesn't want to go on this date so she blackmails Kihyun to show up in her place.But in the worst way possible.





	put your blinds up

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _blind dates_ square
> 
> joohyun (irene) and kihyun are siblings  
> while sooyoung (joy) and hoseok are siblings

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Kihyun, why not!”

“Because that’s absolutely humiliating, that's why not!”

“But it’ll be more humiliating for me.”

Kihyun made a face at his older sister, Joohyun, and shoved her hand off of his shoulder. “You’re absolutely out of your mind.”

“Kihyun—!”

 _“Absolutely,”_ he repeated louder, _“out_ of your _mind.”_

Joohyun frowned at him as she placed her hand back on his shoulder pleadingly. “Kihyun, I’m begging you. I made a mistake, okay—”

“So why should I fix it?!”

“Because you’re my beloved baby brother!” Joohyun said. She grabbed his shoulders with her arms and hugged him closer. “And you don’t want me to go on a date with a man I don’t want to entertain! Please, Kihyun, please.”

Kihyun didn’t understand. Joohyun was two years older than him, she should have been much more capable than this. It wasn’t like it was _his_ fault that she had drunkenly agreed to a blind date. He wasn’t responsible for her drunk decisions and if she decided that she was going to go on a blind date with some guy who had a crush on her, that was her fault. He wasn’t going to help her get out of this. Never in a million years.

“If you don’t like the guy, why did you agree?” he exclaimed.

“Because I was drunk and his picture was hot!”

“It’s literally not my problem if Sooyoung is trying to set you up with her older brother.” Kihyun rolled his eyes as he stuffed a piece of chocolate into his mouth. “Just reject him if you don’t want to date him that badly.”

“Of course I’m going to reject him, he’s absolutely not my type! He’s hot, but he’s not my type!” she told Kihyun desperately.

“Then just tell him no!”

“But Kihyun, I don't want to be rude.”

“And why not?”

“He’s Sooyoung’s older brother! If I reject him, I might damage my friendship with her and that’s the last thing I want to do.”

“Well, sis, that’s your burden to bear, now isn’t it?” Kihyun said, beginning to walk away.

Joohyun glared at him as she grabbed his wrist, turning him around forcefully and facing him as menacingly as she could. Kihyun wasn't afraid of her—he was taller.

“I don’t want to have to do this, Kihyun,” she hissed. “But you’ve left me no choice.”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Iron my wrinkly shirts to death?” he challenged.

Joohyun narrowed her eyes at him, whipping out her phone and pulling up a picture and then smiling triumphantly as Kihyun gasped in horror.

Kihyun’s eyes were wide as he tried to grab at her phone. “You said you deleted the last of those pictures off your phone!”

“Yeah, off my phone, but it’s on my drive.”

“Joohyun, what the fuck—!”

“If you don’t help me, I swear, I’ll spread these around and everyone will see how fucking stupid you look when you’re drunk.”

“You can’t spread those, I was drunk—”

“And I can’t go on that date, I agreed when I was drunk!” she snapped. “So you see the parallels, yes? You’ve got no choice.”

“Joohyun—!”

_“Kihyun.”_

Kihyun licked his lips and swallowed nervously. His sister had never been this threatening before. And for once in his life, he felt a sudden urge to protect himself. With another long look into her hard eyes, he figured, it would be safest to do what she asked.

“Well, then…” he stammered, “I guess I-I’ll… help you.”

Joohyun’s eyes glinted as she grinned.

  
  


_“This?_ This is your master plan?”

“Mm-hm!” Joohyun sang casually.

Kihyun groaned. “Ow!” he shouted. “Be a little more careful with that, will you?”

Joohyun smiled to herself proudly as she ran a razor down Kihyun’s leg once more. “You won’t get cuts as long as you don’t move! Nice legs must run in our family, now that I think about it,” she hummed. “Yours are almost as pretty as mine.”

Kihyun grimaced as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, his leg outstretched for his sister to shave as he sat there in a skirt. Having Joohyun cover his face in makeup and dress him up in some of her clothes was something that he never imagined himself to be doing. Humiliation wasn’t a common emotion for him to feel, but he felt it now more than ever.

Especially now that Joohyun was shaving all the hair off his legs.

“Don’t shave so close to my thighs!” Kihyun screamed, nearly retracting his leg. He would have, if Joohyun hadn’t clamped down on his ankle like a snake and held him in place.

“You’re not going on a date in _my_ favorite skirt with _your_ hairy legs. And the skirt goes above your thighs, so the hair there has gotta go.”

Kihyun pouted. “Why can’t I just put some cheap girl clothes on from the dollar store?”

Joohyun gasped in offense and replied, “The guy you’re going on a date with expects _me._ And I _never_ dress in cheap dollar store clothes. This has to be _as_ believable as possible.”

“I look stupid,” Kihyun muttered as he stared down at his barren legs.

“You look like me,” Joohyun corrected with a smile, “so you look cute! Also that shade looks great on you, I’ll have to buy more.”

Kihyun wiped embarrassedly at his red lips, his eyebrows knitting in frustration as it didn’t even budge. “Joohyun—!”

“You can’t take it off, it’s lip tint.”

“I hate this,” Kihyun groaned.

“Don’t!” Joohyun sang again as she rinsed off Kihyun’s leg. “You’re a very cute girl. Almost as pretty as me, one might think.”

“Almost as pretty?” Kihyun spat. “How is this guy going to believe I’m you if I’m not even as pretty as you.”

Joohyun rolled her eyes. “You are pretty, Kihyun, just not as pretty as me. And no one is ever as pretty in real life as they are in pictures, so I’m sure he won’t be too suspicious.”

“What?!”

“It’s also a dark restaurant.” She shrugged casually. “Now stand up so I can see you!”

Reluctantly, Kihyun stood up in his sister’s all too breezy skirt and the loose shirt he was made to wear. He grumbled as Joohyun towel dried his legs and stood up to inspect.

“There! Now aren’t you a pretty girl?”

Turning to face the mirror, Kihyun frowned. “I look like you.”

“So a very pretty girl.”

“But I look like an uglier version of you!”

“Maybe not so pretty then.” Joohyun hummed as she stared at her brother. “But you’re still really cute. We just need to put on some fake eyelashes, I think.”

Kihyun whipped around and snapped, “That was _not_ part of our agreement!”

“And curl your wig some too.”

“I swear, if you even _think—!”_

“Stay here, I’ll get my makeup bag back out!”

  
  
  


“Reservation under Joohyun…?”

Kihyun pursed his lips awkwardly as the maître de gawked at him with a slightly open mouth before checking his books. He figured he must have looked ridiculous. He was sure Sooyoung’s older brother would find out right away that he was a girl and it would humiliate him more than the picture Joohyun saved of him ever would.

He cursed his thin frame and that the cardigan Joohyun had placed on his shoulders actually hid them well enough for him to look like a slim girl. When looking in the mirror after Joohyun had declared herself finished, Kihyun had to admit—he was kind of pretty. Especially with the way his sister had styled his wig, curled hair pinned up into a half ponytail with wispy bangs covering his clearly male eyebrows (that Joohyun had insisted on plucking anyways), he thought that even he was a little above average with his looks. Not as pretty as his sister though.

“Ah yes, this way,” the maître de replied after a moment. “Your… boyfriend? Husband?”

“Um, date,” he corrected.

“Right, date—well, your date arrived about five minutes ago.”

“Oh!” Kihyun gasped. “I didn’t realize I was running a bit late.”

The maître de chuckled as he lead Kihyun near the back of the restaurant. It really _was_ kind of dark in here. “I’m sure he won’t mind if a pretty lady like yourself keeps him waiting for just a little bit.”

Kihyun nearly choked because not only was that comment unnecessary but it was also weird as _fuck._ He pursed his lips as he followed the maître de to a corner where a boy whose back was turned to Kihyun already sat.

“Sir?” he called out. “Sir, I believe your date is here.”

The man stood up from his seat and turned around and Kihyun almost froze in his spot because his first thought was that this guy was hot. Joohyun had said he was hot, but he didn’t expect him to be _this_ hot.

He had broad shoulders and a broad back to go with it, along with dark brown hair and a smile that could have blinded Kihyun on the spot.

“Oh—” the man stammered as he laid eyes on Kihyun. “Oh, hi! I’m not sure if my sister ever even gave you my name but,” he held out his hand, “I’m Hoseok.”

“Ki— ahem, Joohyun,” Kihyun corrected, hoping that Hoseok wouldn’t be able to tell he was a guy from shaking his hand.

“You’re a lot taller than you look in pictures,” Hoseok joked as he pulled out the chair at the opposite end of the table for Kihyun to sit.

 _Man, what does he have to be so nice for,_ Kihyun cursed internally. “Yeah,” he chuckled instead, a few pitches higher than his own voice. Joohyun had smacked him earlier for sounding too much like a chipmunk so he had to remember to be natural as possible. “I get that a lot.”

“You’re also a lot… prettier than I remember?”

 _Oh, that was kind of weird._ Kihyun coughed. “I-I don’t get that very often.”

Hoseok smiled sheepishly as he sat down. “I’m so sorry if you think I’m creepy. Sooyoung knew that I kind of had a thing for you ever since I saw you at that party she threw at my house. And when she told me that you agreed to go on a blind date with me, I thought she must have been pulling a prank on me or something, because that was just too good to be true.” He grinned at Kihyun.

Kihyun’s heart leapt up into his throat as he forced himself to _not_ tell Hoseok that it _was_ too good to be true because _he was not his sister._ “Yeah, I guess it kind of worked out despite me being drunk…”

“Oh… you were drunk?” Hoseok’s eyes widened as he opened up his napkin to put on his lap. “Sooyoung didn’t tell me you were drunk when you agreed—”

“Guess she left that part out,” Kihyun chuckled awkwardly. He went to brush his hair behind his ear as menus were placed on the table.

Hoseok pouted slightly and Kihyun couldn’t help think that it was kind of cute in the slightest way. “If I had known you had agreed to it drunk, it would have been fine if you didn’t come. You weren’t exactly in your right mind.”

 _Oh my god, he’s a gentleman too._ “Oh, it’s okay,” Kihyun said sheepishly, wondering if he was actually blushing or if he happened to be that good at acting. “I promised Sooyoung I would go on it so it’s not problem.”

“Maybe if things go well there’ll be a second date…?” Hoseok said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Kihyun smiled under his palm. “Maybe.”

A pink blush rose on Hoseok’s cheeks as he coughed into his fist. “You look really pretty tonight, by the way.”

Kihyun didn’t understand the urge in his hands to cover his cheeks and grin at the compliment. Is this how his sister constantly felt? He wasn’t a fan.

“Oh, thank you,” he said instead. “You look rather handsome tonight as well.”

Hoseok smiled. “Thanks.”

Kihyun mentally slapped himself because this date wasn’t supposed to go well. He was supposed to be a huge turn off so that Hoseok would never want to see Joohyun again without damaging her relationship with Sooyoung. That was the entire point of him dressing up like a girl and coming here in place of his sister. That was the only reason.

That being said, Kihyun didn’t understand why he had the intense need to impress Hoseok.

Or why he felt the need for Hoseok to smile that nice smile of his at him.

  
  
  


Being a bad date ended up proving more difficult than Kihyun had anticipated. Not only because Hoseok seemed to think whatever he did was endearing (as in Kihyun did his best to come off as a little more rude and gross than usual. But then again, Kihyun could only be so rude and gross before he disgusted himself) and Hoseok was just so interesting to listen to. Kihyun found himself more often than not listening in interest to every story Hoseok told him and even found himself laughing with him.

And Hoseok was so kind to him—he would always ask if Kihyun was enjoying the date or if he wanted more water or breadsticks. Of course, he referred to him as Joohyun the whole time, but he was so attentive and nice. Kihyun felt like his sister was missing out on an actual great guy.

Which made it even harder to go through with this because Hoseok seemed genuinely enamored with Kihyun. Every time Kihyun laughed behind his hand or raised his eyebrows to listen to him, Hoseok’s eyes would just gleam softly as he leaned forward to listen closer to Kihyun.

In absolutely all ways ridiculous, Kihyun felt guilty for tricking Hoseok like this—daresay, he didn’t want to hurt Hoseok’s feelings despite only knowing him for about three hours. Hoseok was a good guy, he could tell that much, and he didn’t deserve this kind of trickery, that was for sure.

So Kihyun decided that when the date was done, he would tell the truth. Joohyun’s relationship with Sooyoung be damned, he felt too guilty making Hoseok believe that he was his sister. And it was ten times worse because Hoseok was actually enjoying himself—perhaps even falling in love? Kihyun scoffed at the idea, because he figured that if it was really him sitting as a guy in front of Hoseok it wouldn’t be the same. Kihyun thought that even if he was starting to fall for Hoseok through this simple date, it would be dishonest to stay like this.

Kihyun never really wished he was his sister before, but in this moment, he kind of did.

So as he and Hoseok had walked out of the restaurant and into the dim lighting of street lamps, he told himself that he definitely needed to tell Hoseok the truth within the next five minutes before the guilt ate him completely alive.

“Listen,” Hoseok said softly, stopping to turn and face Kihyun. He reached up to rub the nape of his neck and continued, “I had… I had a wonderful time tonight. In fact, it kind of went better than I expected.”

“Mm-hm…” Kihyun hummed.

“Like, I knew dating Sooyoung’s pretty friend was always probably a long shot but I’m surprised at how well it worked out between us? We have a lot more in common than I thought.”

Kihyun chuckled nervously. “Yep, a lot more than you think.”

Hoseok laughed fondly and reached up to brush Kihyun’s bangs out of his eyes. “You know, I… really like you, Joohyun. And I know I’m rushing it a bit, but I really hope we can go on a second date soon.”

Biting his lip anxiously, Kihyun spoke, “Hoseok, I—”

“I know dating one of your friend’s older brothers is also probably kind of weird but,” Hoseok interrupted, “I think we could make this work. Because, like I said, I really like you.”

“Hoseok—”

“I don’t know if I’m reading the signals wrong, but I think you also like me a bit too.” Hoseok chuckled as his eyes glinted in the lamplight.

Kihyun swallowed as Hoseok’s hand traced down his cheek and to his chin where he held him as gently as ever. He figured he should have done something to stop Hoseok but instead, his eyelids fluttered closed as Hoseok tilted his chin up and slowly pressed their lips together.

It shouldn’t have been _that_ nice.

Kissing a person who didn’t even know his real identity should not have been _that nice._

And yet Kihyun found himself melting into Hoseok’s touch and gripping at his chest as Hoseok’s hand warmly cupped his cheek. He _should_ have stopped and he _should_ have pushed Hoseok away to tell him the truth so that Hoseok could live in peace—yet, all Kihyun was capable of was kissing him back like a love sick idiot. (And maybe he _was_ one, but details, details.)

When they separated, the guilt that leaped into Kihyun’s throat as he looked into Hoseok’s glimmering eyes could have choked him dead on the spot. He hadn’t fallen in love with Hoseok, not this quick, that was impossible. And _especially_ not dressed like this. But if his racing heartbeat was telling him anything, it was that he definitely _was_ falling for Hoseok at some rate.

Hoseok smiled down at him so endearingly—as if he had actually fallen in love with him. But Kihyun knew he hadn’t fallen for _him._

“I hope I,” Hoseok cleared his throat, “didn’t jump into that too quickly. I know it’s the first date and all but… you’re just so easy to talk to and it feels like I’ve known you for ages. Joohyun, I… I really like you.”

Hearing Hoseok say his sister’s name did just enough to snap Kihyun right back into reality and remember that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t swindle Hoseok into romance like this.

“Hoseok.” He inhaled sharply and pursed his lips. “I-I have to tell you something.”

Hoseok only smiled at him softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek with his thumb as he replied, “What is it?”

“Well, I-I’ve been meaning to tell you this… secret of mine,” Kihyun continued, his hand slowly moving upwards. “And I really like you too but… I think you might not like me so much after hearing what I have to say.”

The smile at Hoseok’s mouth twitched downward slightly but he pulled the smile back on his face. “You’re not going to tell me you already have a boyfriend, do you?”

Kihyun frowned to himself. “Well… _no—”_

“Then I think I can take anything.” Hoseok grinned at him. “Now what is it?”

With a hard swallow, Kihyun took a deep breath and then reached up for his wig.

  
  
  


“What do you mean Joohyun was a boy?!”

“I don’t fucking _know,_ Sooyoung, Joohyun just took off her hair and she was a _boy!”_ Hoseok yelled, sobbing onto one of the couch cushions. Burying his face into the sofa, he cried, “If this was a prank, it wasn’t funny! How could you play your older brother like this?!”

His sister crossed her arms and glared at him. “First of all, I didn’t play any prank on you! Joohyun told me in person that she would go on a date with you!”

“Then why the fuck was she a guy?!” he said, his reply muffled.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?!”

Hoseok let out another wet sob onto the cushion as he lifted his head up, tears streaking down his face that was twisted into an ugly grimace. “Do you know how humiliating it is?!” he shouted. “To flirt for, like, three hours and then find out the pretty girl you had a crush on was a guy?! Why the fuck does he look so much like Joohyun?! If he never told me, I would have _never_ known, holy _shit,_ he was so pretty!”

“He looked exactly like Joohyun?”

“Yes!” Hoseok screamed as he drove his face back into the cushion.

Sooyoung slammed her first down into her open palm like a gavel. “It was Kihyun. It must have been.”

Hoseok’s muffled shout came, “Who’s _Kihyun?!”_

“Joohyun’s younger brother who kind of looks exactly like her.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“Why was I on a _date_ with him?!”

“She must have sent him in her place because she didn’t want to go on a date with you.”

“Oh _lovely,_ just _wonderful!”_

Sooyoung sighed as she threw her arms up into the air in exasperation. “If she didn’t want to go on the date, she could have just told me! I’ll send her an angry text in your honor.”

Hoseok made an unintelligible noise and Sooyoung rolled her eyes again as she whipped out her phone.

“Joohyun,” she hissed under her breath as she wrote the text, “thanks to you… my brother… had the worst date of his life last night—”

“Well, wait a second.” Hoseok peeked over the edge of the couch.

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes and said, “What do you mean _wait?_ Was it not the worst date of your life?”

Hoseok blushed as he trained his eyes downward. “Well,” he mumbled, “it wasn’t exactly the worst date of my life… I had a really good time with Joohyun—er, Kihyun, I guess…” he finished unsurely.

Sooyoung’s fingers froze over her keyboard. “Okay… and?”

“Well, I mean… I don’t know! It just… wasn’t the worst?” Hoseok groaned as he buried his face into the sofa again. “I don’t know! I know it’s weird to think back and realize my entire date was with a guy but…? He was so cute when he took off his wig too!”

“Oh my god…” Sooyoung muttered. Placing her hands on her hips, she said, “Hoseok, did you think Kihyun looked cute and was still interested even after finding out he was a guy?”

“I mean, of course! He looks just like his sister, why wouldn’t he be cute?! And we talked for three hours so, of course, I still have some interest in his life!”

“Oh god…”

“Why does it matter to you?!”

Sooyoung sighed as she pursed her lips. “Hoseok, I think we need to talk.”

Hoseok popped up from the couch angrily, his hair floating. “Why?! Are you going to take a wig off and tell me you’re actually a guy too?!”

Sooyoung snickered. “Not quite.”

  
  
  


Joohyun looked up from her laptop as a notification came ringing onto her phone.

_joohyun, im pretty sure u traumatized my brother._

_oh haha whoops! ><   
i'll make it up to both of you i promise! <3 _

_You also may have_  
_accidentally_  
_awoken his bisexuality_

_wait, what —_

  
  
  


The last thing Kihyun expected to see when Joohyun told him to get the door was Hoseok standing there behind it. The familiar gut wrenching feeling of guilt settled in once more as he stared into Hoseok’s nervously glinting eyes.

“O-Oh,” he stammered out. “Hi, um, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Hoseok coughed. “Uh, me neither.”

Kihyun blinked and said, “Then what brings you here—?”

His sentence was cut short when Hoseok thrusted a bag of candy towards him, his cheeks flushing bright, bright red. “These are for you!”

Kihyun blinked in confusion. “Did… did you mean Joohyun? I can get her for you—”

“No, I mean they’re for _you!”_ Hoseok said quickly.

“Wait… _me?”_

“Yes, you.” Hoseok bit his lip as he tried to will the blush off his cheeks. “I know this sounds so incredibly stupid, but the fact that you’re a guy doesn’t change the fact that we went on a really great date. And the fact that you’re a guy _also_ doesn’t change the fact that you’re, well… _really_ cute.” Hoseok cleared his throat quickly and forced his gaze to match Kihyun’s wide, surprised eyes.

They still sparkle the same way, he thought as he swallowed.

“So what are you trying to say…?” Kihyun asked after a few more moments.

Hoseok exhaled sharply and said, “What I’m trying to say is—! M-My—! My offer for a second date still stands,” he finished quickly. “That is, if you even _want_ to go on a second date with me after I ran from you on our last name.”

Kihyun snickered to himself. “Well, I can’t exactly blame you—not everyday you find out your lady date was actually a guy.”

“You got that right,” Hoseok chuckled under his breath. “So… what do you say?”

It didn’t even take Kihyun two whole heartbeats to take the bag of candy and say, yeah, he’d love to go on second date with Hoseok. Hoseok seemed overjoyed, almost wrapping his arms around Kihyun for a hug right there on his doorstep.

Even though they had definitely gotten off on the wrong foot and Hoseok had been super bummed that the girl he had been fantasizing about didn’t like him back, Kihyun figured that they most definitely had a chance at something of their own.

It might take some time but, it would be special too.

  
  


“I’m still sorry for pretending to be my sister on you.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about that anymore. I wasn’t even shocked!”

“Really?”

“Nope, not even fazed!”

“That’s funny, because when you ran from me, I swore you were crying.”

“Ah ha, nope! Must have been an illusion or something.”

“And Joohyun told me that Sooyoung said that you cried on the couch for forty minutes.”

“Ha ha… well that—! Wasn’t me at all!”

“Really? It wasn’t you?”

“Absolutely not!”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this ended up wilder than i planned lol  
> also yes i wrote this whole thing off the basis that kihyun kind of resembled irene when he dressed as a girl
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed it !! u can find me on twitter @kkulseoki  
> see you next time! <333


End file.
